The present invention relates to a visual observation system for permitting direct, real-time observation of the weld pool created during operation of a welding torch.
It is known to be desirable to observe such weld pool during a welding operation, and various proposals to this end have heretofore been made. The systems previously proposed have a number of drawbacks, including exposure of delicate and expensive optical components to soiling and damage occasioned by the welding operation itself and cumbersome configurations which interfere with movement of the welding torch, particularly in confined spaces.